winter story
by robron
Summary: AU:Ichigo behaved strangely. Is he in love with rukia? IchiXRuki


Disclaimer: Bleach isn't mine.

Summary: What happened when Ichigo fell in love? AU Story about Rukia X Ichigo pairing, the rest… I haven't figure it out XD

A/N: English is not my main language. I'm sorry for mistakes in grammar and vocabulary.

Winter Story (Why this is the title? Because the story is inspired from the picture in third poll characters, that's all XXD)

by Ron

Ch1.

"Renji! What are you doing here?' Rukia felt surprised and pleased that Renji wanted to accompany her to her next duty. Maybe.

"Off course I have to be here. You moron. You forgot again to bring 'this' ." Yelled Renji.

Startled, Rukia looked what Renji held on her arm. Which is apparently her symbol of captain.

"Oh, thanks. I didn't realize that I dropped it. Where did you find it?" She took the symbol from his'.

"It didn't dropped . Idiot. You forgot it on your on desk. For Chris sake. Did you realize what would happened if it wasn't me who found it." He sighed.

"I don't think it would be a big deal whoever find it."

"STUPID! Gosh you really clueless or what. I really amazed how you can achieve this position."

"What you said!"

"You should have know that if it was found by Ichimaru. You will have be dispended."

Realizing what Renji meant. She quieted and started to set the symbol on her chess. "Don't you worry. He wouldn't even notice if there a sexy woman in front of him even less to notice my things on my table."

"Well, you better be careful next time. That symbol is to represent who you are in fronts of other. So they won't dare to moles you."

"Hmmp, don't you worry about that. I don't have a sex appeal. Unlike Rangiku."

Renji remembering of Rangiku figure, felt a blush creeping his face.

"That wasn't the point. Most of guys here have spent a long time on training. That they haven't seen a single woman in years." But while Renji talked about this. Rukia already started to left.

"Thanks for your concern, Renji." Rukia waving her hand while walking ahead.

"Che, you also won't realize if there is a hazard in front of you. Until you met one." He mumble to himself while looking her back slowly going farther from him.

Rukia knocked the door in front of her. "Coming." Came a sound inside the room.

She opened the door and started to introduce herself. "I'm Kuchiki Rukia. Starting today I will be an instructor for camp 13. I was assigned by main central. She posed her hand up. As sign of respect.

An old man who seated in front of the table startled by her figure. "Err….., ehm, excuse me. I don't mean to be rude. But isn't the instructor supposed to be male?"

Rukia knew she will be asked the question, and she already prepared the answer. "Yes I'm realize that I'm a female therefore you will be quite surprised that the weapon lesson will be taught by a woman. But don't you worry I'm very capable of using any weapon. You can test me. And you can call the main central to clarify it." She said when she looked the old man eyes focused on the phone.

"Er… Well if that the case of course I will believe in you. Why don't you go a head while I prepare some... papers. I will join in shortly with your in hall sector 2."

"Thank you, Sir." Rukia stay a while when she out side the door. She heard a sound of phone ringing, she sighed. _Well, I'll be wonder if he didn't make the call._

When she entered the hall everyone in there immediately quieted, but suddenly there was a roar of crowd and whistles from every direction. Some men even started to approach her.

"Wow a woman. Or a girl?" shout a man called "Cow" looking her up side down, just like a cow looking some grass to eat.

"Whatever, even if she is a grandma I will still be glad." Said friend's "Cow", who seem never seen a woman in a his life or to be correct almost in three year.

Rukia just stand still, ..but when he felt an arm touch her …

Suddenly there's a glimpse of a body flying. Next minute, they realize that it was their's friend "Cow", where from some reason he flying three mater far and landed in the middle of the hall.

That quieted the men. Their face shows surprised, then they turn to face Rukia with sort of disbelieved on their faces. After that they started to notice the symbol she was wearing. A high rank above them all.

A man who also wanted to touch her, quickly pulling his hands from her.

"All the students stand up." Shouted the old man from the door.

_I think he already made the phone , huh._

"Let me introduce you all for your instructor starting today for 3 months forward."

"WHAAAAT!" The men shouted in disbelief.

"QUIET! QUIET! Are you all want to have detention." He shouted again.

_How can I ended in this situation?_

It all started when she refuse to date Kurosaki. Yes, that's correct. _That must be it. That man is so narrow minded._

_I'm just unlucky woman huh. To be liked by that kind of guy_. Rukia sighed in defeated manner.

_**One week earlier…**_

"So, I hope you guys understand the circumstances we were in…. " Urahara were explaining the main topic in front of the meeting. All the people present in the board room focused in each words Urahara was saying.

….Almost everyone, except Kurasaki Ichigo which from some weird reason often turn his head right next to him, whom sit Kuchiki Rukia.

She knew what Kurosaki was doing. But she ignored him.

"Err, Kuchiki." Whispered Kurosaki.

Startled Rukia face him questioningly and tried to suppress her annoyance.

"Yes, Kurosaki?" answered Rukia in whisper to. They both know that they shouldn't talk to each other if someone was talking in front of the room. Especially if it was the leader who was talking right now.

"I.., I want to ask you if we can meet in the city this Sunday."

"Whaat?" She immediately quieted her voice, when Soi Fong who seated a cross the table looked at her. "Why?"

"Well. Isn't the reason obvious? I want to go out with you." He simply said.

Bewilderment Rukia really doubt this man has the right mind in him. If he want to ask me go out. Why don't he asked in more suitable place and time. But what she most confused is why the hell kurasaki wanted to go out with her. When they were rarely talk to each other except for work.

Maybe he liked me? Well that's made it more confusing. Because as far as she knew. Kurosaki is a man which only focus in life is work, work and work again. ..And also his family. By that thought she realize that she was fond by his father, and also her sisters.

Gosh, is that the reason. Rukia heard a rumor that Kurosaki father had eagerly want to hold a grandchild. And since Kurosaki never have interest in woman. What make a better option than a woman that his family approved on.

Yuck, that's really a lame reason.

"I'm sorry Kurosaki but I'll be busy that day." She tried politely to refuse.

"I see. What about next Sunday."

"I'm also busy that day." She hoped that Kurosaki already able to take a hint that she turned him down by now.

"Then. What about the next Sunday after next?"

Apparently not.

"Sorry, but I'll also be BUSY that time."

"Oh, I understand."

Rukia sighed thankfully.

"What if we meet next Saturday?"

Arrggghhhh, is he stupid or what.

"I'LL BE BUSY WHENEVER YOU ASKED ME, KUROSAKI."

"Are you that busy as to even listening my words KUCHIKI."

Surprised she turned around to the front and felt a little blush creeping in her cheek when she saw that everyone in the room was looking at her. Except Kurosaki.

"I'm sorry for the interruption. It was no mean by me." She looked at Kurosaki hoping a kind of support.

Which she didn't get it. It seemed Kurosaki has an emergency to quickly wrote something on his notes. And the only sign he was guilty was a hint of blush on his cheek.

_Continue…, hopefully. XD_

A/N: Actually I want to write one chapter only. But for some reason, I just can't get straight to the main story.


End file.
